Hearts Of Steel
by gunman
Summary: Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn. A collection of stories in which Colossus is paired up with various women from different universes in stories I made up.
1. Queen Elsa

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, Elsa, X-Men, Frozen or their characters.

Summary: Colossus meets Elsa and the pair become close after realizing that they have something in common.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.  
>This is basically Colossus hooking up with other women from different universes. And I'm starting with women from other universes instead of Marvel.<p>

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
><strong>Queen Elsa<strong>

The coronation of the new Queen of Arendelle had been an elegant affair.

The newly crowned Queen, Elsa, eldest child of the king and queen, who had tragically died in a hurricane out at sea three years ago, seemed nervous and still as a statue.

Elsa was a beautiful and elegant young woman in a black, pink and bluish dress, with silvery blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was tall and shapely with a slim and elegant figure.

At her side was Anna, her younger sister. A red-haired young woman in a black and green dress. Very cute with a rather perky smile.

In the audience were many noble and distinguished guests. Diplomats and ambassadors as well as royalty from various countries.

Amongst those attending the affair was Peter Rasputin, a talented artist and farm-hand who had come to Arendelle seeking work.

He had been able to make a simple living as a local artist, and because of that he was invited to the castle for the coronation. But Peter had a secret. He was a mutant, born with superhuman abilities that set him apart from most of humanity.

A few years after the events on Alcatraz Island, against the Brotherhood of Mutants and The Phoenix, Peter decided that he wanted to see the world.

He had ended up wandering around the United States and then over to Europe where he found himself in Arendelle.

Despite that the gates to Arendelle had been closed, Peter was able to get into the country and find work there.

With the Queens coronation, the gates had been reopened, so he was not too surprised to see his old friends from the Xavier Academy.

Professor Charles Xavier and his associates: Ororo Munroe, James Logan, Bobby Drake, Katherine Pryde, and UN Representative Hank McCoy had arrived, amongst other distinguished guests.

Throughout the coronation, Peter noticed that Elsa seemed rather nervous and skittish.

He wondered why.

The reception had been a rather pleasant affair. Everyone meeting and greeting the young Queen, mostly for her permission to form a trade-relation with them.

However, Professor Xavier seemed to be keeping his eyes on two particular individuals at the reception.

Then it was Peters turn.

"Greetings, your majesty. I'm Peter Rasputin, a local artist and farm-hand here in Arendelle." the Russian mutant said with a bow.

Elsa and Anna seemed entranced by the handsome young man before them. He was tall and very well build.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Peter." Elsa said, feeling a slight blush take over her skin like she had never felt before.

"Please forgive me if I seem forward, but... would you allow me to paint your portrait?"

"Yes!" Anna spoke up quickly.

"Anna?!" Elsa gasped in shock.

"What? He wants to paint your portrait. That's completely innocent." the younger sister said as she quickly ushered the pair out onto the nearby balcony.

Fortunately, Peter had his supplies with him. He showed her several of his sketches that he had done of the town and the castle, and even one he had done of her at the coronation.

Elsa was impressed with his artistic talent, and agreed, even thinking that this man was quite handsome.

Sitting perfectly still on a stool, Elsa waited patiently while Peter sketched her likeness.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Ororo Munroe asked the bald, wheelchair-bound telepath.

"Yes. Be on your guard. Something is going to happen. And soon." Charles Xavier said as Ororo went to inform the other X-Men.

It was almost a half-hour later when Peter was finished. When Elsa saw the drawing, she was amazed. It was only a pencil sketch, but she looked gorgeous.

"It's beautiful." Elsa commented.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"Are you sure you didn't exaggerate about certain parts of this?" she asked.

"I can't exaggerate what's already there." he said simply.

Elsa seemed to blush at that.

"How did you get so good?" she asked.

"If you want I can explain it to you more... over dinner?" he asked, a blush on his own cheeks.

"Are you asking the Queen of Arendelle out on a date?" Elsa asked.

"Well, yes." he said. "That is... if you want to."

"I'd... I might like that." she said.

While Peter started adding color to the sketch, Elsa was approached by her sister Anna and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

And unfortunately, Elsa was not happy about what Anna had to tell her.

"We want to ask for your blessing for us to get married." Anna said to Elsa.

"What? Anna, you can't be serious." Elsa said.

"Why not? It's a perfectly good idea." Anna said.

"You don't even know him." Elsa said.

"That doesn't matter." Anna retorted.

"Yes it does!" Elsa said. "You just met him."

"So?" her sister replied.

"You've known him for less than a day! Not even an hour! You can't get married to someone you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Anna retorted.

"What do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"Apparently more than you do!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What about you and this guy? I heard him ask you out to dinner and you accepted."

"That's different!" Elsa replied.

"How is it different?" Anna asked.

"The difference is I'm going on a date! You want to get married!" Elsa snapped.

"There's nothing wrong with this."

"Except that Prince Hans is planning to marry you only to take your kingdom from you." a voice behind them said.

"What?" Hans gaped.

"Who?" Anna asked as the group turned around to see Charles Xavier and his associates, including Hank McCoy the UN Representative with them.

"I don't know who you are but I will not be slandered like this!" Hans said to the Professor.

"Kitty?"

A young woman with long brown hair pulled out her phone and pressed one of the buttons on the touch screen.

**_"So what is your plan, Hans?"_**

**_"I'll charm the Princess of Arendelle to like me, fall in love, and convince her to get married. That way, I'll have access to the throne of this little country."_**

**_"Are you sure it'll work?"_**

**_"Trust me. Arendelle has been cut off from the rest of the world for years. The Princess has never left the palace, so I'm sure she'll be dying for a wholly new experience. And once I'm in the family, I'll arrange a little accident for the Queen and my dear wife, and this kingdom will be mine and mine alone."_**

**_"You're awfully ambitious about this."_**

**_"Why not? I'm 13th in line for the throne of the Southern Isles. If I can't get the throne by eliminating my brothers, then I'll get a new kingdom by marrying into this family. The princess does seem the naïve type. And once I'm king of Arendelle, I'll form exclusive trade agreements with Weselton, my dear Duke."_**

**_"Then you have my support in this, your majesty." the Duke said._ **

The recording ended as everyone looked at Prince Hans. Even Princess Anna, who now had a horrified look on her face.

"It seems you found me out." Hans said. "Well, no matter!" he said as he pulled his sword out. "If I can't marry into this kingdom, I'll take it by force!" he yelled and rushed Elsa.

Peter quickly stepped in front of Elsa, his body transforming into super-hard steel, which caused the sword Hans was holding to shatter what it struck his body.

"What?" Hans gasped.

"Logan." Professor Xavier said.

"Right." Logan said as he grabbed Hans and yanked him away.

"Monsters! All of them!" a voice from the room shouted, as the Duke of Weselton and his men rushed forward to help Hans.

However, Professor Xavier just looked at the pair, his telepathy taking control of their minds and halting them in place.

Everyone was shocked, but Anna quickly jumped to their defense.

"Monsters? They just saved my sister, and me, from Prince Hans attempt to kill us and take our kingdom! If anything, he's the monster!" Anna snapped as she pointed at the Duke. "He conspired with Hans to take Arendelle from my sister!"

"You have no proof of that!" The Duke shouted.

Kitty played the recording from her phone of Hans and The Duke conspiring together. Needless to say, everyone in the room was glaring hard at the older man.

"I'm sure the UN will not have a problem punishing you for this." Hank McCoy said to the older man.

"The Duke is a paranoid and malicious man who is also a coward at heart." Charles Xavier said.

"I'm A Victim Of Fear!" The Duke shouted in desperation.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Prince Hans, and your Dukeness." Elsa said as the guards for the Arendelle palace arrived and escorted them out.

Once they were gone, Elsa turned to Peter and his associates.

"You... you saved me." Elsa said to Peter. "But... I don't understand. How?"

"We're mutants. People born with special powers and abilities." Peter said to her.

"We know what it's like to be feared simply for being born with a gift." Ororo said to her.

"You know?" she asked.

"About your ice powers? Yes, we do." The Professor said.

"My powers are not a gift. They're a curse." Elsa said.

"Only if you let it be a curse." Peter said to her.

"Your majesty, you have powers. Powers that can be used to benefit you and your kingdom. But you must not be afraid of them. If you are afraid... terrible things could happen." the bald telepath said.

"Terrible things have happened. Years ago, when we were little... I... I hurt my sister." Elsa said.

"That was not your fault. It was more your sisters fault." Xavier said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You had no common sense. Playing around as if nothing was going to happen. The day that Arendelle closed it's gates to the world."

"But... I was a child!" Anna said.

"Yes, and that's why your memories of that event were altered. The Grand Pabbie altered your memories of your childhood, because your parents thought that it was for the best. They also kept your sister from learning how to control her powers. They hid her away, convincing her to never feel and to never reveal what she could do. But that loneliness only served to cause fear to grown in her heart. She doesn't need that. What she needs... is her family."

"I was so scared of my abilities. I was so worried that... I'd hurt someone else. Other people." Elsa said.

"And you will. You cannot keep your feelings bottled up inside of you. Eventually they will turn inward and force your hand. You have to learn to open up, to express yourself. You have to let it go, your highness." Xavier said.

"Let it go?" she asked.

"And how did you know what Hans and The Duke were planning?" Anna asked.

"Telepathy." Charles said as he tapped his head. "Which is also how I knew about your pasts."

"That... is so cool!" Anna said with a smile. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Uh..." Charles was at a loss at hearing that. Which made Logan and the others laugh at his awkwardness.

Meanwhile, Elsa had removed her gloves and was trying very hard to open up her heart, even as a flurry of snow and ice was flowing from her hands.

"Incredible." Peter said as she looked at him.

"I don't know about this. My parents taught me never to feel. And all this time I've been potentially putting my people, my family, in danger. The Grand Pabbie said... I remember what he said. Fear will destroy me, and love will set me free. Love. I've been so blind!"

"It'll get better, your highness. I promise." Peter said.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial if you had someone here to help you understand your gifts better." Xavier said, once Anna was talking to Ororo and the others.

"You mean... you want to leave a group of your mutant associates here to watch over me?" Elsa asked.

"No. Just one. Peter." Xavier said, staring at the tall and athletic mutant artist.

Elsa seemed to blush at hearing that suggestion. Peter also seemed to blush at that.

"I accept your offer." Elsa said to the Professor with a smile.

For the first time in her life, Elsa felt as optimistic as her sister. Her fears had been the cause of so much trouble, a strained relationship with her sister, her only family, and she had so much to catch up on. But with the help of people who understood her problems, Elsa found herself looking forward to living.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I'm starting off this first chapter with Elsa from Frozen, only because it seemed like the best choice. I have many unique female characters that I thought would be good to pair up with Colossus, so I'm starting with the beautiful and elegant Queen of Arendelle.

And if you think about it, if other super-powered individuals had actually been in Arendelle to help them, Elsa and Anna wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble. They just needed people who could understand where they were coming from. I mean... was there anyone who could understand Elsa's problem? No. She just needed someone who she could relate to.

Also, this chapter was a little rushed. A lot of them were rushed. I just wanted to get them finished as soon as I could.

Read and Review.


	2. Verona

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, X-Men DoFP, Van Helsing or their characters.

Summary: Colossus is teleported to Transylvania where he aid Van Helsing and his allies against Dracula and his minions.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

I loved Van Helsing as a movie and the characters. And of all the characters there, I thought Verona was one of the best. So, she is the second choice to be paired up with Colossus.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
><strong>Verona<strong>

Peter Rasputin just looked at the cold mountains of Transylvania as he rode alongside the two Knights of the Holy Order.

Gabriel Van Helsing, and Carl the friar.

The pair had been traveling for over a day from the Vatican, first traveling by ship over the Adriatic Sea, then taking horses towards Transylvania. It was when they were crossing over the mountains, that they saw a strange flash of light, and an athletic young man appear out of nowhere. When he had crash-landed in front of them, his skin was made of metal, which confused the pair. They saw him change from his steel-form into a more human state, even as they approached him.

Introductions were made and while Van Helsing could sense that this man was not evil in anyway, he was clearly not from around here.

While the pair didn't understand the concept of alternate universes and parallel dimensions, they both chose to accept that maybe God had something to do with this. So, they extended to him an offer to travel with them to their destination. The far side of Romania where their superiors wanted them to eliminate the deadly nightmarish creatures that plagued the land.

As they rode towards the town where the Valerious Family lived, Peter explained his situation to the pair.

He had come from a dystopian future where mutants, his kind, were hunted and killed by giant robots called Sentinels. Hundreds of thousands had been killed, simply because they possessed superhuman abilities. Peter himself had been literally ripped in half by a pair of Sentinels, which didn't explain how he got here, but he wasn't complaining about being alive.

Peter rode with Carl, the friar, who explained that he and Van Helsing had been sent by the Knights of the Holy Order to vanquish an evil known as Count Dracula, who had been terrorizing Transylvania for little more than 400 years. Their job was to help Princess Anna Valerious and her brother Velken, who had been leading the people against Dracula for years.

The trio arrived at the dark and cold town, where hundreds of villagers were just mulling about, and eyeing them with suspicion.

Considering they were strangers, it was understandable.

Peter was used to it, being a mutant and all.

Van Helsing was used to it since he was considered a wanted man across Europe.

Peter was carrying two of the bags that Carl and Van Helsing had with them.

"So what do you remember?" Carl asked.

"Not now, Carl." Van Helsing said.

"Well, there must be something." the friar said.

"I remember fighting the Romans at Masada." the monster hunter said.

"That was in 73 AD." Carol realized.

"You asked." he said.

"So, what are we doing here? Why's it so important to kill this Dracula anyway?" Carl asked.

"Because he's the son of the Devil." Van Helsing said.

"I mean besides that?" Carl asked.

"Because if we kill him anything bitten by him or created by him will also die." Van Helsing said.

"I mean besides that?" he asked again.

"Welcome... to Transylvania." a pale man in black with a top hat said.

The trio looked around and saw that they were being surrounded by hundreds of armed villagers. The man in the top hat was smirking.

"Is it always like this?" Carl asked.

"Pretty much." Van Helsing said.

"You! Turn around." a female voice said from behind them.

The trio did, and saw a beautiful woman in red and dark brown leather outfit. She had long curly brown hair and green eyes, and was standing on the edge of the town well, which put her slightly higher up than the rest of them.

The woman noticed that the largest of the trio didn't wear a hat or have a hood. He didn't even have a coat or a decent shirt as his arms were exposed to the elements. The shortest of them was dressed in brown robes, a hood covering his head. And the other man, dressed all in black with a trench coat and hat was the one that intrigued her the most.

"Let me see your faces." the woman said.

"Why?" Van Helsing asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers." she said.

"Strangers don't last long here. Hmm. Five foot, seven." the man in the top hat said as he took Carl's measurements.

"Gentleman, you will now be disarmed." the woman said.

"You can try!" Van Helsing snapped, snarling at the people as he went for his weapons.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" the woman asked as the man in the top hat was now taking Peters measurements.

"Oh. Going to need a lot of wood for this one." he said, making Peter smirk, realizing this man was the Undertaker.

"The laws of men mean little to me." Van Helsing said to the woman.

"Fine. Kill them!" the woman ordered.

Piotr and Carl were instantly on guard, even as Van Helsing stepped towards her.

"I'm here to help you." he said quickly.

"I don't need any help." the woman replied.

"Really?" he asked.

Van Helsing quickly ducked down and pulled out his mechanized crossbow from his sack, and pointed it at Anna Valerious. Anna ducked as Van Helsing opened fire, at the trio of female vampires swooping in behind her.

The pale-skinned female vampires hissed as they dodged the barrage.

"Everybody Inside!" Anna shouted, causing the villagers to scatter in a frenzy.

Looking down at the panicking population, the vampires sighted their prey.

"Marishka! Kill The Stranger In Black!" the raven-haired vampire woman snarled to the blond vampire, pulling one of Van Helsing's bolts from her shoulder.

"Love To!" the blond vampire said as she dove towards Van Helsing.

"I'll get the big one." she hissed and dove for him.

Marishka attacks Van Helsing while the red-haired vampire, Aleera, goes after Anna, and Verona attacks Peter.

Verona lunged at the large man, who suddenly transformed before her eyes. His muscular skin turned silver and gray, a harder steel than she had ever felt as she slammed into him. However, instead of him flying through the air, away from her like the peasants of the village always did, she bounced off his metal body and crumpled to the ground.

"Oooooohhh..." she groaned as the large man loomed over her. "Who... are you?"

"My name is Colossus." he said to her.

"Verona." she introduced herself before she got back to her feet and attacked him.

She punched and kicked at Colossus, only for her claws to tear his clothes, not his skin.

_He's made of steel! But he moves like a man._ She thought as Colossus grabbed her by her arms and tossed her through the air, and slamming her into a tree.

"Argh!" she groaned again. _So strong!_

Suddenly, the sun came out and caused the vampires to scatter.

Van Helsing and the others looked around, not seeing their antagonists.

"It's the sun." Anna said to them.

Colossus reverts back to his human form, which caught Anna's curiosity.

The group then hears splashing coming from the well.

Van Helsing and Anna approach the well, weapons in hand.

"Carl!" Peter said to the friar.

"Yes?" the friar asked.

"Do you have any holy water?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. Here." he said as he dug into his knapsack and produced a canteen with a cross on it.

Colossus then pours the holy water down the well, causing something to shriek in pain.

"Well, she's definitely down there." he said.

"Right." Van Helsing agreed.

It was then that Carl noticed that the clouds were beginning to block out the sun.

"Uh, Van Helsing?" Carl asked.

The second the sunlight had vanished from the town, the red-haired vampire, Aleera, exploded out of the well, knocking Anna and Van Helsing back.

Marishka suddenly appeared, attacking Van Helsing while Verona attacked Colossus.

Aleera, meanwhile, had gone to track down Anna after she had run into a nearby tavern.

Colossus looked around, his focus on Van Helsing and Marishka, only to be blind-sided by Verona. The brunette vampire grabbed him from behind, causing him to instinctively transform back into his metal form. The instant his skin became metallic his body became noticeably heavier. Verona almost dropped him, before flying into a barn.

The vampire and the mutant squared off, punching and kicking the other all over the barn.

Colossus had the strength, but Verona was quicker and could fly. But that would do her no good in a small enclosed space.

Verona leaped up behind Colossus and jumped on his back, smacking him in his face over and over. The only thing she got was sore hands, before he grabbed her and tossed her into a wooden support beam. She growled as she got back up and leapt at the man of steel, tackling Colossus to the ground, pounding and slashing at his face and chest, which was having very little effect on him.

Colossus grabbed Verona by her shoulders and flipped her over to where she was underneath him.

She reverted back to her human form, which stunned Colossus, seeing her as a beautiful and elegant looking woman.

"Let go of me!" she hissed at him.

"Why? So you can kill me?" he asked.

"It's obvious I cannot!" she said, struggling underneath him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her.

"The Master has commanded that Anna Valerious be killed!" she said.

"Why? For what reason?" he asked.

"So that she cannot stop us from carrying out our mission!" she spat.

"Mission?" he wondered. "What mission?"

"I've told you too much!" Verona shouted as she struggled in his grip.

Peter had to admit, that in her human form she was quite lovely.

Verona suddenly felt a pain in her heart, sensing that Marishka was dead. Shrieking and thrashing wildly in Colossus's grip, she threw him off and mad-scrambled out of the barn, fleeing with Aleera, who had also failed to kill Anna Valerious.

However, as she flew away, Verona's thoughts were on the large man made of metal. His strength, his invulnerability, his sheer size. She could only imagine what kind of vampire he would make.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

For a while I wanted to do a story about Van Helsing and X-Men, so I figured this was a good way to do it.

Hopefully, this will come back to a completion as I only intended for Verona and Colossus to meet in this chapter.

I always thought Verona was the best female vampire in this movie, so here's my contribution for that.

Please Read and Review.


	3. Judge Anderson

**_HEARTS OF STEEL_**  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, X-Men DoFP, Dredd, or their characters.

Summary: Colossus meets Cassandra Anderson and find out they have something in common. They are mutants.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
><strong>Cassandra Anderson<strong>

(Mega City One)

The cute blond-haired young woman was sitting in a bar just drinking her sorrows away. All around her, images and voices assaulted her mind.

People thinking about doing bad things. People wondering if they were going to find work. People looking to just get so hammered they didn't recall the day they've had. Others just wishing they could die and be done with their hellish lives.

Her name was Cassandra Anderson, a former rookie Judge of Mega City One, born a mutant with telepathic powers, but she looked completely normal.

Mega City One was a wall-city, completely cut off from the outside world. Which was a good thing. The outside world, known as the Cursed Earth, was a radioactive and barren wasteland where anyone and anything died in a matter of days, hours or even minutes depending on how strong they were. A result of the nuclear wars from the last century, the Cursed Earth was a death sentence to anyone who happened to be out there. Mega City One was a 500-square mile city, completely surrounded by the half-mile high walls that protected the people from things on the outside. But radiation from the Cursed Earth had managed to ooze inside the edges of the city, and anyone who lived near those walls was sure to be affected.

Cassandra had been born living only a couple blocks from those walls. Her parents had died to radiation poisoning, but Cassandra had only been affected by it. This caused a unique genetic anomaly in her DNA, giving her psychic abilities that were the strongest the Judges Council had ever seen.

Because of this, she had been recruited into the Judges Academy, where she received less than a passing grade. But because of her powers, she had been given special consideration.

She had been given a second chance.

Her evaluation was supervised by Judge Dredd, the toughest of the Judges. The Judges were men and women who had been given the authority to be judge, jury and executioner to any man or woman who broke the law.

And unfortunately, in a place like Mega City One, the laws were very, very strict.

But Cassandra had understood that.

Mega City One was only 500-square miles, but there were about 800 million people living there, with over 17,000 crimes reported daily.

Resources were tight, food and water were scarce. Jobs, even more so. And with so many people living in such a confined space, problems were certain to emerge. Tensions were high, tempers got short, emotions flared, fights broke out, and before you knew it, there was a riot almost every day of the week.

Because of this, a tight criminal code was implemented.

The Judges were created.

Cassandra knew, actually felt, that she could still make a difference in a place like this. It was her hope that things would get better if people could only be shown a better way.

Dredd had called her admirable for thinking that way. Even though he had seen too much injustice in his life to think otherwise.

Her first mission to Peach Tree, a 200-story slum/apartment complex in the west sector, had been a routine arrest of a local drug dealer responsible for killing three other drug dealers in full view of the people living there, only to find out that someone in the building had no intention of letting them leave.

What was more is that once the building had been forced into lockdown, under the guise of a security test, he and Dredd were not only facing a small army of vicious gangsters and drug dealers, but they were also up against a quartet of crooked Judges who had been called in by the drug dealers leader. A woman named 'Ma-Ma'.

Cassandra and Dredd had to fight their way through dozens of thugs and rogue Judges, resulting in the deaths of many of the buildings residents, eventually encountering Ma-Ma. And after a brief skirmish, they had managed to deliver justice to the drug lord. By throwing her off the high-rise of Peach Tree into the main foyer to prevent her from detonating the upper floors of the building, which would have lead to the destruction of the building and rest of the residents.

However, Cassandra believed that she had failed the evaluation, and so she resigned from The Judges.

Since then she had been trying to find a new life. A new way to help people.

Having been unsuccessful in that respect, she now found herself in this rather seedy bar, where over a dozen people had been undressing her with their eyes and minds. Both men and women.

While she would have once thought it flattering to be considered sexy and attractive by these men, and a few women, she was also disgusted by the mental images they had of her. All the sick, horrible, wretched and depraved visions that came to her mind were enough to make her want to walk out. And puke.

But she pushed them aside and took a seat at the bar.

She was there for less than an hour, after turning away her fifth petitioner, when she felt something tinge at her mind.

She looked to her right and froze when she got a good look at the man who had taken a seat next to her.

He was tall and muscular, quite handsome, with a strong jawline and no visible tattoos or piercings like the other men in the bar. Probably the biggest guy she had ever met. Including Judge Dredd, but Dredd had a more imposing presence than a physical one.

She felt that maybe it was the aura that Dredd projected to intimidate and scare people. His natural hard and gritty experiences that had made him that way.

Then again, Dredd rarely had any problems with repeat offenders. Most of them he executed.

Her mind unintentionally scanned the man next to her.

Peter Rasputin. Russian-born by his parents. And a mutant as well. Super strength and steel-hard skin? Incredible! She'd never met a mutant with powers like that before. In fact, she had never met another mutant like herself, period. She had heard of them, but never met them. Like herself, Peter seemed to be low key

What's more is that Cassandra could immediately tell that he wasn't a degenerate or criminal like the rest of the patrons in the bar. His mind was an open book to her, and she read every page that was there.

She turned towards him.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." he said back.

"I'm Cassandra." she introduced herself.

"Peter Rasputin. Some people call me Pete." he replied.

"Rasputin. As in you're Russian?" she asked, trying to play it off like she didn't know him already.

"Yes. On my fathers side. My mother was American." he said to her.

Cassandra smiled. This guy had people skills as well.

"So, what's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?" she asked.

"Looking for work, actually." he answered.

"I've been there." she said. "But unless you're looking for work as a bouncer or a bartender, you're kinda out of luck."

"I thought as much." he said with a sigh.

"Don't suppose you want to talk... somewhere more quiet?" she offered.

"In Mega City One? Is there such a place?" he asked.

"There can be." she said with a smile.

A smile that he returned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cassandra and Peter dated for a while. The young psychic eventually revealing to Peter that she had gifts like he did. Peter was shocked to say the least, but he had to admit that she was at least honest with him.

As the pair got to know each other, they slowly found themselves falling love.

Cassandra eventually met other people like Peter, some with powers and abilities she had never seen nor heard of. But for the most part they were all like her, just people trying to live their lives in a world that was not a happy or hospitable place.

She had eventually moved into Peter's place, which was a small apartment in the Industrial sector of Mega City One, but she found it cozy. Especially with someone she could trust.

Finding honest work was difficult for the pair, even with their unique gifts. Food and water were also day-by-day accommodations, but regardless, Cassandra was at least happy with her life. She was not alone, and she knew that despite his great power, Peter would never hurt her nor place her in any kind of danger. She knew his feelings, even without her psychic powers, and he knew hers, because she told him.

For the first time in a long time, despite living in a place like Mega City One, Cassandra had her hope and faith restored to her, from Peter.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This might have seemed a little short, but it was mostly set up for Cassandra and Colossus to meet. If I continue it, it will be much more action-oriented.

After watching 'Dredd' I thought that Cassandra would be a great person to pair Peter up with. So here it is, the Colossus/Judge Anderson pairing.

Hope everyone likes it. Please review.


	4. Princess Jasmine

**_HEARTS OF STEEL_**  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, X-Men, Aladdin or their characters.

Summary: Colossus saves Jasmine from getting her hand cut off, and helps her find a new life.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
><strong>Princess Jasmine<strong>

"You know the price for thievery." the large man said as he raised his large knife over his head.

The woman gasped in fear, trying to pull away from the large meaty man who had her arm in gripped tightly in his fist.

Jasmine looked on in horror, her world frozen at what was going to happen next. All she had been trying to do was give a starving boy and apple, not realizing that she herself was without money to pay for it.

The merchant himself had been very upset.

It made her wonder just why, or how, the people of Agrabah had become so cruel and brutal that simply taking an apple constituted cutting off someones hand.

Suddenly, the merchants arm was grabbed.

"What do you think you are doing?" a tall man dressed in a black robe said.

Jasmine looked at the newcomer. He was tall and athletic with dark blue eyes and short black hair. He was handsome to her, with fair skin and a strong-looking jaw.

"She stole an apple." the large merchant said.

"And where's the apple?" the large man asked her.

"I gave it to a young boy. He was hungry." Jasmine said.

"And you're going to cut her hand off for that?" the large man asked the merchant.

"Yes. It's the law." the merchant replied.

"No." the large man said as he produced a silver coin from his bag and offered it to the merchant. "I trust this will pay for your apple?"

"Very well." the large merchant grumbled as he accepted the coin, releasing Jasmine and walking away.

Jasmine rubbed her wrist as she glared at the merchant.

"Thank you for that." Jasmine said to the man.

"You're welcome. I swear this market gets more dangerous every time I visit it." the mans said.

"How many times have you visited it?" she asked.

"This is my fourth time traveling to Agrabah. It's nice to meet a fellow traveler." he said to her.

"Fellow traveler?" she asked.

"This is your first time in this market place, yes?" he asked curiously.

"Well, yes, actually." she said.

"I figured as much." he replied.

"My name is Jasmine." she said.

"I am Piotr Rasputin. My friends call me Peter."

"You said you were a traveler?"

"Yes. My friends and I are traveling across the deserts on our way back to my homeland." he said.

"Oh. You... wouldn't have room for another person, would you?" she asked timidly.

Peter looked at the woman, thinking that something was off about her.

She was beautiful beyond compare. Long black hair, bright brown eyes, medium tanned skin, and shapely hour-glass figure that was apparent even beneath her brown cloak and robes. She was also quite young. Maybe 16 or 17 years of age. Peter could tell that she was intelligent, kind, and seemed to be as a local to this city. But if that was true, how could she be alone in this city with no money? Surely someone as beautiful as her had to have something to her name. Was she running away from her home, perhaps?

Considering she was just about to get her hand chopped off by one of the merchants, perhaps it would have been better to take her with them.

"I think we do." he said to her, getting her to smile.

Within a couple of hours, the caravan lead by a man wearing a ruby-color visor, was heading away from the city and following the Jordan River.

Jasmine was looking out across the sands, seeing the city of Agrabah, her home since she was a baby, shrink into the distance.

She would miss her father, and Rajah her pet tiger.

"We've got a problem!" one of the men in the caravan, a short and gruff looking man smoking a cigar, said.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked the man.

"There's a tiger heading for the caravan!" he said.

"A what?" he asked as the members of the caravan turned around to look back at the city, and indeed saw a tiger rushing towards them.

Jasmine gasped when Piotr jumped down from his wagon, and transformed his skin into solid steel. The tiger jumped at Jasmine, only to be caught by Piotr, who wrestled the fierce beast to the ground.

"RAJAH?" Jasmine gasped when she got a good look at the tiger.

"What?" Piotr asked as the tiger stopped struggling in his grip. "You know this tiger?"

"He's my friend!" Jasmine said as she jumped down from the wagon.

Piotr let the tiger go as the large tiger jumped on Jasmine and started to lick her face.

"Rajah!" she cried happily as she hugged the tiger tightly around the neck.

"Rrrrrrr!" the tiger purred as he rubbed his face into her stomach.

"You left the palace just to find me?" she asked the tiger.

"Rrrrr." he purred and nodded.

"Oh, I missed you too." she said with a smile.

Jasmine looked at Piotr.

"You can turn yourself into metal?" she asked him.

"Yes. It's my power." he explained, as he turned his skin back into flesh and blood.

"That's amazing!" she gasped.

"You seem to have a power as well." he said.

Jasmine looked at the large tiger and smiled.

"He's my friend, though everyone calls him my palace pet." she said to him.

"Well, if you can keep him under control, he can come with us." Piotr said to her.

"Thank you, Piotr." she said, even as she stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek. A feat that required her to stand on the tips of her toes and for Piotr to lean down just a bit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in Agrabah, the young thief known as Aladdin, would eventually meet another thief, a young woman named Sadira, who had a great deal in common with Aladdin himself.

Aladdin, and his monkey friend Abu and his eventual girlfriend Sadira, would go on to accomplish great things in Agrabah, even without Jasmine around to help.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Yes, this one is very short, but I liked writing it, mostly because it sheds a different light on what could have happened in Aladdin.

Jasmine is one of my favorite Disney Princesses, so I thought 'why not pair her up with Colossus and see what happens'.

The chapter is very short, mostly because I wanted something lite and cheery that just came with an introduction. Anymore more, might happen in a later chapter.

Again, please read and review.


	5. Elastigirl

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, X-Men, The Incredibles or their characters.

Summary: Colossus teams up with Elastigirl in order to stop The Juggernaut.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5  
><span>**Elastigirl**

Helen Parr was upset.

She had just caught her husband, Bob, with that platinum-haired floozy named Mirage, after he had sworn it was only her that he loved.

She didn't know what to think about all this.

She had accepted that Bob had been keeping secrets from her. She figured it was to resume his old superhero-lifestyle, that which had uprooted their family twice before.

But to catch her husband, in the arms of another woman, was too much.

It was bad enough the first time on that island, Nomanisan, where she had caught Bob hugging that woman Mirage.

It had taken a lot to convince Helen that what she had witnessed what just a misunderstanding.

But a second time?

Oh, he had tried to deny it, that there was nothing going on with Mirage, but when your husband has another womans lipstick on his mouth and tongue, it was very difficult to believe him.

So, here she was, trying to get her life in order.

She had sent her kids to stay with one of her old friends, actually one of Bob's best friends, Lucius Best, also known as Frozone, while she sorted this all out, hoping that Frozone wouldn't tell Mr Incredible where she had gone.

This wasn't really a problem, though, since she didn't know where she was going either.

She could have gone to see Edna Mode, but that would have been too obvious. Bob would have gone there too, to see the eccentric costume designer and try to talk to her.

But Helen couldn't. Not now.

Now, she was so angry that she was afraid she might say or do something to Bob that would either end their marriage, or drive a wedge even further between them.

She needed time apart from him.

She needed something to take her mind off of him.

She needed... something to punch.

CRASH!

Looking over at the source of the sound, Helen saw a large man in a red and yellow costume, his skin made of metal, roll to a stop and stand up, glaring at the large hole in the building he had just made. She figured he must be about 7½ feet tall.

She gasped when she saw another large hulking figure walk out of it. This man was about 9 feet tall and heavily muscled. He wore large thick, reddish-brown armor, a dome covering on his head, with bands around his arms and wrists, and wearing thick-looking pants and boots.

"I'm not gonna tell you again, Colossus, you stay out of my way, or I'm gonna recycle you!" the man in brown armor said.

"After what you did to my friends, Juggernaut, I cannot simply let you go." the steel-skinned man said.

"You make it sound like I killed them." Juggernaut said.

"I'm sure you had that in mind." Colossus retorted.

"I do now."

Helen just looked at the pair. Their strength-class had to be in the same range as Bob's, so if they started to throw down, it was going to get messy.

Now that she thought about it, this was probably what she needed. And fortunately, she knew which one of them to help.

Juggernaut smashed his fist into Colossus's face, sending him through a stone wall and through several other much more flimsy walls within. But the steel-skinned mutant was not deterred. He stood up and leapt through the holes he had just created and found a sight he did not anticipate.

A woman in a red and black bodysuit, with short brown hair and wearing a domino-mask was twisting her body around and around to incredible lengths, avoiding the super-powered punches of The Juggernaut.

Piotr Rasputin just gasped when he saw who it was. He had heard of her, of course, but he had never met her before.

Elastigirl, also referred to as Mrs. Incredible.

But she was here alone? How is that possible?

Piotr shook his head clear of those thoughts as he raced back into the fray.

"Hold still, bitch! I'm gonna tie you into an unescapable knot!" Juggernaut shouted as he tried to grab her.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? And 'unescapable' is not a word!" she said as she flipped around him and wrapped her arms around the eyeholes of his helmet.

"Hey!" he shouted as Colossus suddenly slammed into his body, tackling him to the ground as Elastigirl dove for cover.

"This ends now, Juggernaut!" Colossus shouted as he began pummeling on the might Juggernaut.

"Are you kidding? I'm The Juggernaut, BITCHES!" the unstoppable behemoth shouted as he smacked Colossus away. "No One Stops Me!"

Colossus groaned as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "We shall see." he said as he stood up.

While the pair of super strong bruisers quickly got back to trading punches, Helen was just staring at the pair with a sense of loss.

"These two are gonna destroy the city if I don't do something. But what?" she wondered to herself. Looking around she noticed that everyone in the area was now running for their lives. One of them she noticed was the driver of a tanker truck that was carrying two large containers of liquid nitrogen. "That might do it." she smirked to herself.

Colossus punched Juggernaut in the gut, then uppercut him in the face, following up with a kick to his knee. Juggernaut fell down to one knee and growled as the mighty steel-skinned mutant grabbed him by his armor and flung him into a nearby abandoned building.

"I cannot keep doing this much longer. I have to find a way to stop him before he endangers more people." Colossus said to him, a little more winded than he expected.

"Colossus, I've got an idea!" Elastigirl said as she rushed over to him and extended her body to where she was now at his height, and whispered her plan into his ear.

Colossus seemed to perk up at that suggestion.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"If you can get him into that abandoned construction lot, I'll do the rest."

"Alright."

Within a couple of minutes, Juggernaut was back on the street, wiping dust from his body as he looked around for his opponent.

"Where are you?" he said aloud, then noticed that Colossus was heading into a nearby construction yard. "Can't hide from me."

Juggernaut stomped into the construction site, where he saw Colossus standing in the middle of the site, a large deep pit standing between him and the steel mutant.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Juggernaut said as he started walking around the deep pit.

"Yes. I was hopeful." Colossus said as he squared off with the unstoppable villain.

"You're so pathetic! You know that? I'm not gonna fall for that same trick twice! I'm gonna pound you into scrap and bury you here! I'm gonna make you hurt so bad that... huh?" he gasped when he felt his legs being tangled up by something.

He looked down and saw a red and black rubber band wrapped around his legs.

"What the.. stop it.. I'm gonna... FALL!" he shouted as he tripped and fell into the large open pit of the construction site.

BOOM!

The hole was a good thirty feet down and both dirt and granite.

"That was a dirty trick." Juggernaut grumbled as he looked around to try and find a way out.

That was when he heard the sound of a truck back up. Looking up he gasped when he saw a two large tanker trucks behind lifted over the head of Colossus himself. What's more is that the tankers were filled with liquid nitrogen.

"Oh, Come On!" Juggernaut shouted as Colossus tossed both tankers into the hole.

The two tankers collided with Juggernaut, releasing the liquid nitrogen inside it and filling the hole with below-zero freezing liquid that encased Juggernauts body in an instant.

Now, Juggernaut's body would not freeze because of the energy field his magical powers produced, but the ice would trap and hold him down for a while.

Elastigirl then backed up the large cement truck and then stretched her arm backwards so as to pull the lever on the back of the truck, which dropped over a ton of cement into the pit along with the liquid nitrogen.

Once the hole was filled up with ice and cement, Colossus took a scoop from one of the bulldozers that was sitting nearby and used it to scoop up mound after mound of dirt in order to fill in the hole.

Once that was done, the pair sat down on a group of support I-beams, and just rested.

"Thank you for your help." Colossus said to the woman.

"Thanks for letting me help." Elastigirl said. "I needed to let off some steam."

"I'm sure. It would have taken me longer to defeat him. If at all."

Elastigirl seemed to smile at that. Colossus appreciated her help, but if he had to he was committed to taking Juggernaut down himself.

"Maybe we can do this again some time." she said.

"I would be honored." he said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Yes, I'm pairing up Colossus with another of my favorite heroines. Elastigirl from The Incredibles.

Seriously, I'm hoping for a sequel to that movie. Been waiting for years.

And really, why not at least have the pair team up for this little fight. I'm not pairing them up in the romantic sense. But if Mr. Incredible doesn't get his act together, I just might.


	6. Sabé

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, X-Men, Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace, or their characters.

Summary: Colossus ends up on Naboo where he helps to protect the Queen from the droid armies of the Trade Federation.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 6  
><strong>Sabé<strong>

Peter Rasputin groaned as he shook his head clear of the unconsciousness.

Looking around he was shocked to discover that he was not where he should have been.

The last thing he remembered... was being torn in half by the Sentinels.

_I died... but... then where am I? In Heaven?_ he wondered to himself.

Looking around, he saw that he was lying in the middle of a very large, grassy field that seemed to stretch on for miles. It was actually quite peaceful and picturesque.

Turning around he saw that he was alone, no sign of his fellow X-Men. But he also noticed that there was a large city behind him. A city that he did not recognize.

Still, it was better than nothing.

Walking towards the city, he saw that there were several people in different looking outfits who were just going about their business.

Several of the people in the streets noticed the man with the muscular build, dressed in a black sleeveless bodysuit, gloves and boots, walked through the city streets, just looking around. He didn't seem dangerous so they paid him no mind.

Peter, however, was lost. He didn't know where he was or how he had ended up here, or where his friends were.

Were they alive? Were the Sentinels here? If even one of them had somehow followed him to this place he was in for a world of trouble.

"Excuse me." a voice behind him said.

Peter turned around and noticed a Caucasian man wearing a red and blue leather uniform. He was flanked by two other men in matching uniforms.

"Yes?" Peter replied.

"I'm Lieutenant Orrands. Royal Naboo Security Force. You're new to our planet, aren't you?" the man said.

"Planet? I... don't know. My memories are a little... fuzzy." he said.

"I see. Do you have a name?" the security officer asked.

"Peter. Peter Rasputin." he replied.

"What's the last thing you remember, Peter?"

"Meeting you." Peter said.

"I mean before that?"

"Waking up in that field just outside the city a few minutes ago." he replied.

"Anything else?"

"I was... attacked."

"Hmm. That would probably explain your memory problems." Orrands said. "I think you'd better come with me. Our Administration offices can help you if you don't have anything else to do right now."

"I... thank you." Peter said, thinking that any help at this point would be an improvement over what he had now.

Peter was escorted to the Palace where he would be helped as best he could.

On their way there, several construction workers were trying to repair one of the large statues that stood before the palace itself.

However, one of the support cables was not secured tightly, and eventually gave way, causing the large stature to suddenly keeled forward towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" Peter shouted as he pushed Orrands and his men away, his body transforming into super strong steel as he braced himself. He caught the statue and held it up over their heads as the security guards just looked on in shock.

The work crews were able to pull the statue back up and brace it until they could stabilize it completely.

The guards looked at Peter as he shifted back into his human form.

"That's... incredible." the guard said.

"Thank you." Peter said.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm a mutant." he said, mostly to himself.

"A mutant?"

"A person born with superhuman abilities."

"I see. Still... that's impressive."

"He saved our lives." the second officer said.

"And the statue." the third one said.

"Yes. I definitely think we can find a place for you here." Orrands said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Peter is brought to the palace where he meets Captain Panaka.

"I received your report. Can he really do what you said he can do?" Captain Panaka said.

"Yes, sir." Orrands said.

"I'd like to see that."

Orrands takes Captain Panaka over to the one of the garages where Peter is in his steel form and lifting two speeders, one in each hand, with ease.

"Incredible." Panaka gasped at seeing Peters display of strength.

"His name is Peter Rasputin, and he says he's a mutant." Orrands said.

"A mutant?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." the lieutenant said.

"Alright. And what exactly does that term mean, in relation to him?"

"He's a person born with superhuman abilities, sir."

"So I see."

Orrands brings Captain Panaka over to where Peter is. The steel-skinned mutant shifts back into his human form.

"I'm Captain Quarsh Panaka, head of the Royal Naboo Security Forces here." the dark-skinned man said.

"Captain. I'm Peter Rasputin." he introduced himself.

"Yes, I know. Lieutenant Orrands here explained what happened outside the palace. He also said you don't know where you're from or how you got here."

"That's correct. I don't. The last thing I remember was... being attacked by some robots and... I woke up in a field outside of the city."

Panaka looked at Peter curiously. He didn't seem to be lying or holding anything back. But there was something about him that made the captain nervous. Maybe it was the fact that he was so powerful as compared to everyone else he had met.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After several long question and answer sessions, as well as medical and psychological examinations, Peter is hired as a member of the Naboo Security Forces, based on his innate desire to help people.

Peter likes this because it was better than what he was doing before, and has an actual job. He isn't being hunted, and he isn't feared because of his abilities. More over, Panaka decides to use Peter's abilities because he believes they can be useful in protecting the Queen.

He is trained by Panaka, who is rather militaristic in his approach to protecting the monarchy of Naboo. Because of this, most people consider Panaka to be a 'fish out of water', amongst the peaceful people of Naboo. But Peter understands that there must be people like that if you are going to be protecting the leaders of your world.

Peter is later introduced to Queen Amidala and her court.

One of her handmaidens, Sabé, takes an interest in Peter the minute she meets him.

The Queen, Padmé Amidala, actually likes this idea, despite that Sabé is not supposed to be attracted to any person, because of her responsibility to the Queen.

Regardless, Padmé thinks it is a good idea, and even manages to tease Sabé a little.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Three months later, the Trade Federation blockades the planet.

When they send their battle droids to capture the city of Theed and the Queen herself, Peter is with Panaka and Sabé in protecting the Queen.

Having been trained by Panaka himself, Peter knows what to do and how to act, especially around the Queen and her Royal Advisory Council.

He stays with the handmaidens and Panaka when The Queen and Governor Sio Bibble are taken prisoner by the Trade Federation.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble asked the Trade Federation viceroy, Nute Gunray, as they were being lead out of the palace.

"The Queen and I will sign a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I have assurances that it will be ratified by the Senate." the Viceroy explained.

"I will not cooperate." Sabé , disguised as the Queen, stated.

"Now, now, your highness. In time, the suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander." the Viceroy said to one of the battle droids.

"Yes, sir." the droid replied.

"Process them." the Viceroy stated.

"Captain, take them to Camp 4." the droid replied to another droid.

"Roger, roger." the second droid replied.

Once they are out of the main street away from the palace, and passing through one of the side streets, Panaka signals Peter to make his move.

Quickly transforming into Colossus, Peter grabs one of the droids and uses it as club to smash four of the battle droids, right before the Jedi Knights - Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi - arrive and use their lightsabers to slash the rest of the droids to pieces.

The droids were so distracted by Colossus's actions, they didn't see the Jedi Knights attack and slice the rest of them. Thus, no shots were fired by the droids at the Jedi.

"We should leave the streets, your highness." the older Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn, stated.

"Get their weapons." Panaka said to the other guards.

"Oh! Yousa guys bombad." Jar-Jar Binks, a gungan who had accompanied the Jedi to Theed, said as the guards took the droids weapons.

The group was lead away from the streets and into a small underpass, with Colossus still in his armored form, which seemed to catch the interest of the younger Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon Jinn stated to the group.

"Your negotiations seemed to have failed, ambassador." Governor Bibble said.

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon corrected him. "It's urgent that we make contact with the Republic."

"They've knocked out all our communications." Panaka said.

"Do you have transports?" the Jedi Master asked.

"In the main hanger. This way." Panaka pointed behind the Jedi Master.

When they arrived at the main hanger, they noticed that it had been taken over by several battle droids.

"There are too many of them." Panaka said.

"It won't be a problem. Your highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Qui-Gon said to the decoy queen.

"Thank you, ambassador. But my place is with my people." Sabé said to the Jedi Master.

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon stated.

"They wouldn't dare." Bibble replied.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Panaka explained further.

"There is something else behind all this, you highness. There's no logic in the Federations move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Qui-Gon said.

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help." Bibble said to the Queen.

"Either choice presents great danger... to us all." Sabé said to the group, while looking at Padme in particular.

"We are brave, your highness." Padme, dressed as a handmaiden, said to her.

"If you are to leave, your highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon said to her.

"Then I will plead our case before the Senate. Good luck, Governor." Sabé said to the older man before she, her handmaidens, the two Jedi, the gungan, Captain Panaka, his men, and Peter headed into the hanger and towards the ship.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry if I didn't explain this better, but for these stories I'm kinda going back and forth between the movie version of Colossus (From Days of Future Past) for the characters from the live-action movies, to the comics version of Colossus for the animated heroines and female characters.

And I know that there wasn't much Colossus/Sabé interaction here, but this is basically a set-up chapter, and Sabé is supposed to be in-character of being the Queen, so she can't just flit about as she wants. Even if she is attracted to Peter. I just kinda wanted to get this chapter started and see what I could do with it.

I choose to use Sabé for several reasons, mostly because I heard that Keira Knightly was the one who portrayed her in the movie.


	7. Medusa

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, X-Men (DoFP), Clash of the Titans (2010), or their characters.

Summary: Peter encounters the lovely and deadly Medusa in the volcanic temple at the edge of the Underworld.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 7  
><strong>Medusa<strong>

Colossus just stared at the ruined temple he was in. All around him, large gaps and cracks filled with volcanic lava could be seen. Stone statues amidst destroyed pillars and columns, separated by multiple levels rising up from the ground were all around him.

But the sounds of crackling fire, the slight shift of the volcano's rumblings, and the falling of debris around him were not what he was interested in.

It was the sound of laughter. And that hissing, rattling sound that seemed to spring up all over the place.

As if something was moving around him through the shadows.

Colossus didn't know what was going on, but he knew better than to take chances.

His body quicky transformed from flesh and bone to super-hard organic steel.

Peter had no idea how he had gotten to this place. His last thoughts were of fighting the Sentinels alongside his fellow X-Men, and of being torn apart by the powerful robots.

Was he in hell and now forced to face some terrible horrible creature for his very soul?

Peter never considered himself a bad person, but he wondered what he did to deserve being sent here.

He even wondered if this truly was Hell itself?

But his musings were cut short when he heard the laughter or a woman, and the eerie rattling of what sounded like a snake's tail. That's when it happened.

Arrows pelted his skin, causing him to only turn in the direction that the arrows had come from. They didn't even scratch his metallic body.

_Where are you? What are you? And why does this whole place look familiar? It's like something out of an old story_. he wondered to himself.

The creature struck, striking at Colossus's hard body and knocking him down. But not by very much. The creature hissed and shrieked, as if in pain. It reared it's body up so that Colossus could see it clearly, even in the strange flickering light of the volcanic fires.

It was Medusa, the gorgon. Once a beautiful woman who had been turned into a snake-woman by the goddess Athena.

Colossus instantly knew her story.

A beautiful woman who had been pursued by the god Poseidon. She had refused his advances, and escaped to Athena's temple hoping that the goddess would protect her, but she did not. Poseidon took her on the cold floor of the temple. Even as Medusa tried out for Athena's help, the disgusted goddess did nothing. She then cursed Medusa and changed her into the gorgon. A half-snake woman with serpents for hair, who's mere gaze could turn a man to stone.

Despite what she had become, Colossus just stared at the woman. He had heard the legends of the lamia, the half-snake women, said to be beautiful despite the lower-half of their bodies being snakes.

Medusa suddenly struck, wrapping her long tail around Colossus's body several times, holding him in place as she moved up close to him and shrieked, the snakes on her heard hissing as she glared hard at him. A strange light shooting out from her eyes as if to shine into his very soul.

Colossus knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to turn him to stone, like she had so many other brave soldiers and hunters and warriors who had come to this place to try and take her head.

However, she was failing to do that even now.

Her petrifying gaze only worked on living flesh, and Colossus's body was now hard steel. Even if it was organic steel, it was still steel.

"I don't think that will work on me." Colossus said as he continued to struggle in her snake-like grip.

"What... are you?" she hissed.

"My name is Peter Rasputin. Some call me Colossus. And you are Medusa, are you not?" he asked.

"I am."

"I know of you. And what happened to you."

"You do?"

"I know of how Poseidon chased you to Athena's temple. How he raped you. How Athena did nothing to help you, but changed you into this... creature." he said.

Medusa hissed and lashed out, throwing Peter away from her and slamming him into several pillars.

"Oww." Colossus groaned as he rose up off his feet. His body was tougher than most rocks and marble pillars, but he could still feel pain. "I guess you're still upset about that, aren't you?"

"Would you not be?" she hissed back at him, though he wasn't sure where she was now. Her voice seemed to be changing locations.

"Yes. I would. I also know that you were condemned to this place, and that you have been here for quite a while."

"Be quiet!" she hissed at him from the left.

"Your story was always the saddest of the old Greek legends. But it doesn't have to be like that for you."

"Be Quiet!" she hissed at him from above.

"I can help you." he said to her.

"Help Me? How?" she hissed, now below him.

"You're alive now. I know what's coming for you. Who is coming for you, and why. I can help you." Colossus said.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed.

"Perseus, the son of Zeus, is coming for your head, to use against The Kraken. The Kraken is going to destroy Argos, and Perseus seeks to destroy Hades by destroying the Kraken. But to do so, he needs your head. Your power to turn flesh into stone."

"Let Him Come! I Will Kill Him As Well!" she hissed, now to his left.

"Even if you did, others will still come for you. It will be a never ending battle. A hunt, for you. I can help you avoid this."

"You speak as if it were history."

"To me, it is."

"Why would you do this, for me?" she asked.

"Because... a long time ago, my mentor, Professor Xavier, taught me that helping people change their lives, their destinies, was worth the long hard road in which we walk. All the stories I've heard of you, regard you as a monster first, and victim second. If you'll allow me to help you, think of what could be accomplished with this?"

Medusa said nothing, even as the crackle and rumbling of the volcano pits around them filled the air.

For several seconds, then minutes, nothing was spoken. Until Medusa moved up behind Colossus.

"I have no need of your pity." she said, getting him to turn around to face her.

"I'm not asking for you pity. Only your understanding. And hopefully, your friendship." he said to her.

"Why? Why offer this to me? I'm a monster!" she hissed.

"Some people say the same about me, and my kind." he said.

"Your kind?" she hissed and got into his face. "At least you look human. At least you would not be outcast, ridiculed, hunted like an animal."

"Oh, but I have been. Where I come from, me and my kind, mutants, are hunted. Slaughtered and enslaved. All because we have powers that humans do not. Believe me, I understand you better than you think." he said to her.

It was then that Colossus's metal skin shift and changed, back into his human form.

Medusa gasped when she saw this.

Now was her chance. She could easily turn him into a stone statue. Like she had done to so many others.

And yet... she paused. Why? Why was she hesitating?

Was it his words that touched her after so many years? Was it the fact that this man was offering her something different than what she had been given so long ago? Was it something else? Elusive and intangible?

He was offering her a chance. He was offering her friendship. Something that no one else had ever done for her before.

Everyone else she had ever encountered had attacked her, feared her, been repulsed by her. But not him.

This man knew her in ways she herself had forgotten, and despite what she had tried to do to him, he was willing to help her. He was laying himself vulnerable to her, and giving her the choice of changing her fate and destiny.

She looked into his eyes, and for the first time in forever, she saw honesty and compassion. He was honestly trying to help her.

And for the first time in nearly forever, Medusa cried.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I'm kinda leaving this open so that I can develop a better ending for later on.

Medusa's story was always one of the saddest in Greek mythology. Turned into a gorgon by a jealous goddess after she had been raped by one of the 'Big Three'. Really rather disgusting, in my opinion.

So, here's hoping that this will lead to a better story and ending for her.

Please read and review.


	8. Diva Shaliqua

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, X-Men (DoFP), Star Wars The Phantom Menace or their characters.

Summary: Colossus gets hired as a bodyguard to a wealthy opera house owner, and helps a young singer rise to stardom.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 8  
><strong>Diva Shaliqua<strong>

(Boonta Eve, Tatooine)

The transport landed on the desert planet and a strong looking young man walked off first. He was about 6 foot 6 inches tall, athletic and muscular, with short dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with silver trim, no sleeves, black boots and belt, and a pair of fingerless gloves on his hands.

His name was Peter Rasputin. Looking around he nodded to his employer who had yet to disembark from the ship.

Romeo Treblanc was the owner and operator of the famous Galaxies Opera House on Coruscant. Slightly portly, with brown hair and eyes, a beard framing his face, Treblanc lived in the limelight of his operatic profession, which he used to cover his only real fault: gambling.

Peter was one of the few people who knew about Treblanc's gambling problem, and thus far he had kept it a secret. Mostly for two reasons: 1 - he knew that Treblanc was a good man who was not perfect. And 2 - he didn't have any other place to go.

The last thing that Peter recalled, he had died on his own world, in his own dimension, killed by giant robots called Sentinels, and somehow he ended up on Coruscant. Particularly, in the entertainment district of the city-planet.

With very limited skills and no knowledge of this new world, or universe, which included speaking languages of alien cultures, Peter was at a loss on how to provide for himself. Especially since he was also without his teammates, The X-Men.

Peter wandered around the immensely huge city, walking for hours and hours, alone and without means to support himself. It wasn't until he came across Romeo Treblanc being attacked by a rival business owner who was trying to muscle him out of his Opera House, that Peter's luck changed.

Despite Treblanc's rival having half-a-dozen tough and vicious thugs, they were outmatched when Peter shifted into his steel-form and beat all of them back.

Treblanc thanked Peter for saving him and quickly hired the mutant on the spot. Having no where else to go, and no other means to support himself, Peter agreed to be Romeo Treblanc's bodyguard.

That was a year ago, and Peter had been a most effective bodyguard ever since.

Being the owner of the Galaxies Opera House, Treblanc would often travel across the galaxy to other worlds seeking out various new talent. One of them he had meet while here on Tatooine.

Her name was Diva Shaliqua, a half-human/Theelin singer who had been bought by Jabba the Hutt some time ago. A slave all of her life, Diva had an amazing vocal talent which went unnoticed by Jabba.

Treblanc and Peter arrived at the main box that overlooked the starting and finishing race line for the annual Boonta Eve podrace.

This was also the private box of Jabba the Hutt, where he entertained most of his wealthy and often very influential individuals.

It was less than an hour before the race actually started, so Treblanc decided to send Peter to place his bet for him.

"Peter, I want you to go down to the betting tables and bet on Sebulba to win." Treblanc said.

"Are you going to be alright up here?" Peter asked as his boss handed him a bag of druggats. (Most expensive currency on Tatooine)

"This is Jabba's private box, and I'm a guest here. I'll be fine. Go, go, go." the portly man said with a confident grin.

"Alright." Peter said as he took the bag of money and headed into the betting tables.

Peter just sighed as soon as he was out of Treblanc's hearing range. His employer had made him do this many times, and he often wished he could do something about it. It wasn't a healthy habit, mostly because Treblanc had some seriously bad luck when it came to betting.

Arriving at the betting tables, Peter placed the money on Sebulba to win, seeing as he was the reigning champion in these races. Which to Peter didn't make a great deal of sense, since naturally everyone was going to be betting on the Dug to win.

However, while Peter's reading skills had come a long way since his arrival to this world, his translation skills were still poor. It wasn't until after he had made the bet for Sebulba that he looked at the ticket and realized it had actually been made for Anakin Skywalker, a local human boy who had been a late entry, and who had never won a race.

Embarrassed at the mistake, Peter couldn't really bring himself to tell Treblanc. So he was naturally shocked, and overjoyed, when Skywalker won the race. (Actually he was the only one to complete the race itself)

While Treblanc had been upset by Peter's mistake, he was overjoyed when he learned Skywalker had won the race, and thus made him a lot of money.

Now a few hundred druggats richer, Treblanc quickly went to talk to Jabba (who had been asleep for most of the race) about buying Diva from him.

The pair haggled back and forth, until The Hutt eventually agreed to sell Diva to Treblanc, blissfully unaware of her singing talents.

Diva, however, was more concerned about how she was going to escape from her new owner the first chance she got.

That was, until she met Peter.

Far more handsome than most other 'people' on Tatooine, Treblanc's bodyguard was was tall and muscular, with kind eyes and a warm smile. She was a little confused at how he could be a bodyguard, not seeing him as powerful or intimidating as some of Jabba's own guards.

That was, until they were on their way back to Treblanc's ship, and a group of thieves attempted to rob him.

"Your money! Give to us! Now!" one of the thugs said, pointing a blaster at the trio.

Peter stepped up, putting himself between the thugs and Treblanc and Diva.

"Please allow us to pass, or you will get hurt." Peter said, trying to be civil.

The thugs looked at him and then burst into laughter.

Diva was seriously doubting Peter's abilities as a bodyguard, until the seven thugs attacked, and she saw Peter transform from flesh and blood into living steel. The thugs tried to shoot him, but their laser bolts bounced off of his metallic skin, two of the bolts striking two of the thugs. Diva gasped as she witnessed his brute strength, knocking them away like they were tiny maintenance droids.

However, he didn't kill any of them. At least not the ones he physically manhandled.

"That's... impossible. Incredible." Diva gasped.

"That's why I hired him." Treblanc said to the young future singer.

The trio continued on to Treblanc's ship, where they met Treblanc's pilot and one of his assistants.

Once the trio were aboard Treblanc's ship, and en route to Coruscant, Treblanc freed Shaliqua and offered her a contract to sing at his Opera House.

While she had originally intended to 'jump ship' at the first opportunity, she told him she needed time to think about it.

Treblanc's assistant managed to find something more 'appropriate' for Diva to wear instead of her metal bikini and see-through pants.

While Treblanc went to talk to his pilot and assistant about promotions for Diva, Shaliqua and Peter were in the ships lounge, just talking.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked the half-Theelin woman.

"I... just have some... concerns." Diva said.

"About what?" he asked her. "Mr. Treblanc's offer is legitimate. He even freed you from being a slave."

"I know, but... I've been a slave most of my life. Almost all my life. I... I suppose you could say that I have trust issues."

"I understand that. But he is sincere about his offer. Though..."

"Though... what?" she asked.

"He has heard you sing. I haven't. So I don't know exactly why he wants to promote you."

Diva smiled as she looked over and saw a musical player that Treblanc used to 'audition' new talent.

She scrolled through the songs on is list and picked on of her favorites. A slow and romantic song with a beautiful and transcendent melody.

For the next seven minutes, Peter was held spellbound by her voice. From the front of the ship, Treblanc and his crew just listened to Diva sing, as if from her heart.

When she was finished, Peter was speechless.

"Well?" Diva asked, jarring him from his thoughts.

"That... was beautiful. I... I see why Mr. Treblanc wanted to promote you." Peter said with full honesty in his voice.

"And I do. I honestly do. You will be a star, like nothing Coruscant has ever known." Treblanc said. "So... what do you say to my offer?"

Diva looked back at Peter and then back to Treblanc.

"I have some... conditions."

"Of course. Anything you want."

"A yearly salary, my own apartment, my choice of outfits, and... I'd like Peter to take me out to dinner." she said.

Treblanc almost laughed he saw Peter's surprised expression as well as his blush, at the very idea that she wanted to spend time with him.

Peter looked at Treblanc, who was nodding his head rapidly, urging him to accept.

"Uh... I wouldn't mind taking her out to dinner." Peter said sheepishly.

"Then... we have a deal?" Treblanc asked the woman.

"Yes." she said simply.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once they arrived on Coruscant, Treblanc immediately set up Shaliqua at a cozy apartment which was right across from his Opera House, where his own apartment was situated.

They were able to get her a full wardrobe, which was much better than what she had been wearing on Tatooine. Though for some reason she kept the metal bikini that she had been forced to wear by Jabba.

After touring the Opera House, Shaliqua was given a tour of the area by Peter.

She and Peter then went out to dinner, where Peter told her about his life. There was a part of him that worried that she wouldn't believe him, when he told her he wasn't from this universe. That his abilities were the result of an evolutionary x-gene, giving him super powers. And what's more is that he wasn't the only one. In his world, prior to the Sentinels hunting down every mutant on the planet, there were thousands of mutants with superhuman abilities.

Peter told her about his friends, The X-Men, and all that they had been through in their world.

Shaliqua knew that Peter couldn't be making all of this up. There was just too many details involved.

But Peter had grown in his time as Treblanc's bodyguard. He had learned about the other worlds of this universe, he could now read four different alien languages, including Huttese, even if he was light on speaking it, and he could even fly a ship like the one Treblanc owned.

Shaliqua's career took off after her first grand premier. A year later, she had four major operas under her belt, which only increased the sales of Treblanc's Opera House, as well as his reputation.

Peter's and Diva's relationship continued to grow. He was almost always with her, as her own bodyguard and eventual boyfriend. Treblanc didn't mind in the least. Since she was the star of his Opera House, and the sales from her shows allowed Treblanc to hire more security and bodyguards for himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

For those of you who don't know, Diva Shaliqua is that blue-haired girl in the metal bikini who was at the Boonta Eve race in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. She was standing next to Jabba when the race was going.

There is actually a backstory for her, so I thought I could elaborate on it. Originally she had been bought by Treblanc, but fearful of trusting others because of her life as a slave made her run away from Treblanc, and she eventually took a job singing in bars in seedy clubs on Coruscant instead of the glamorous Opera House. I thought it was interesting, so I decided to write up something better with her involved.

Hope everyone likes it.

Read and Review, please.


	9. Mikaela Banes

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, The X-Men, Transformers (the live-action movies), or their characters.

Summary: Peter and Mikaela face off against an old enemy of Mikaela's who wants revenge on her.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 9  
><strong>Mikaela Banes<strong>

Mikaela grumbled as she tossed the invitation into the trash can.

She and Sam had broken up shortly after the whole fight with the Fallen in Egypt. As much as she cared for him, she just couldn't take it any more.

After getting back to the States, Sam had continued his college education, which didn't give them much time to reconcile.

Sam was changed after that whole thing.

Mikaela liked the Autobots, she really did, but she just didn't want to deal with any more life-threatening Decepticon-causing world calamities.

It was just too much for her.

After a long argument, she and Sam split.

She didn't even remember how the argument started or what was said. There was a part of her that wished she hadn't left him. Regret was something she didn't want in her life, but there it was.

Then the Attack On Chicago happened, and something about the planet Cybertron appearing in Earth's atmosphere. The incident wasn't made clear or official until long after the Autobots and the human military had defeated the Decepticons. Many lives had been lost and the entire planet was shaken by the incident.

Now Sam was getting married, to a blond Brit named Carly Spencer, (soon to be 'Witwicky'),

She was happy for Sam, though. She really was. After everything he had been through the last few years, he needed someone in his life. That had been her, but she couldn't handle it. She hoped at least that this Carly girl was at least someone who could deal with his lifestyle.

In a moment of weakness, for one reason or another, she had decided to call it quits.

It was her own fault, and she was now wondering just what she was going to do about it now that she was alone.

That's when he walked in.

His name was Peter Rasputin, or just 'Pete' to his friends.

Tall, muscular, just a little bit older than herself, and with a kind, warm, down-to-earth personality that just drew her to him.

He had been coming into the shop for the last couple of weeks since moving to the neighborhood a month ago.

He and several of his friends had set up their own business and house in the city and Pete was the one they had sent to acquire parts and such for their business.

Which didn't bother Mikaela in the slightest.

Peter smiled at the sexy young woman with the long brown hair, super model body, blue eyes and flawless peach-colored skin. She was dressed in a cherry-red tank top and faded blue jean cut-offs that showed off her long flawless legs, and mini-cowboy boots.

"Welcome back, neighbor." Mikaela said with a smile.

"Hello, Miss Banes." Peter said.

"You've been coming in here almost every day, Pete. You can call me Mikaela." she said, a flirty wink in her eye.

"I couldn't do that... unless we started dating." he replied.

"I like Italian." she smiled.

"I'm not much of a cook. Have you ever been to Olive Garden?" he asked.

"Nope." she said.

"Would you like to go?" he asked.

"I'd... oh god no!" she gasped.

At first Peter thought she was saying 'no' to him, until he followed her line of sight to behind him.

Turning around, Peter saw a gorgeous blond-haired woman in a blue dress and matching shoes walk into the shop.

Mikaela recognized her instantly.

Alice, the Decepticon pretender that tried to seduce Sam and then kill them all back in college.

Mikaela had thought that she had crushed Alice with that stolen car from the campus, but here she/it was, in the flesh and fully functioning.

"Hello, Mikaela." the blond robot said.

"Alice." Mikaela said with anger and disdain in her voice. "But how? I thought I crushed you."

"You did. It took me years to properly repair myself. Hiding away from the world wasn't easy, but I managed it. With the fall of the Decepticons, I have come back seeking revenge. On you!" the blond 'woman' said.

Peter looked at the two women staring each other down, wondering what the problem was, before Mikaela raced over to a nearby workbench and grabbed a sledge hammer. She spun around and hurled it at Alice, who easily caught it with one hand. Peter gasped as he saw that. Mikaela grabbed the blowtorch and tried to ignite it, only for Alice to growl as she opened her mouth as a twenty-foot long tongue shot out of her mouth and wrapped around Mikaela's arm before yanking her across the garage.

Mikaela cried out as she flew through the air, only to be caught by Peter.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Fine. We gotta get of here! She's too much for us to deal with on our own." Mikaela said.

"Actually, I think I can take her." Peter said.

"What?" she gasped.

"Time to die, human." Alice said.

"I don't think so." Peter said as he stepped in front of Mikaela.

To both Alice's and Mikaela's surprise , Peter's skin suddenly went from flesh to solid steel.

"You're a robot?" Alice gasped.

"No." Peter said.

"You can't be human!" she retorted.

"Not exactly." he said to her.

"What in the Matrix are you?" Alice gasped.

"I'm Colossus." Peter said.

Sneering at the large metal man, Alice attacked, leaping into the air at him, as Colossus grabbed the female robot and tossed her back towards a large truck at the back of the shop.

Mikaela gasped as she witnessed the brute strength that Peter seemed to possess. Alice attacked again, punching Colossus in the face and chest. Colossus was pushed back until he grabbed Alice by the arms and tossed her up into the ceiling. She hit the ceiling, making a dent, then crashed back into the ground, but quickly got up and attacked once again.

She tackled Colossus around the waist, knocking him into a rack of tools and spare parts.

"Time to die, you faker!" Alice screamed as she squeezed Colossus's neck.

"I don't think so." Mikaela screamed as she quickly jumped in between the pair, bringing up a blowtorch and striking Alice in the face.

"AAHHH!" the Cybertronian screamed in pain.

Alice recoiled from Mikaela as Colossus sprang up and smashed his fist into her body.

Striking at her head and chest, Colossus damaged her central control module and spark enough to completely disable and neutralize her.

Alice fell backwards as Colossus stood up and transformed back into Peter.

Mikaela breathed a sigh of relief as she looked back to Peter.

"I guess this means that dinner's off?" he asked.

"Only if you're backing out." she smirked.

"Really? After what you've just seen?" he asked her.

"What I've seen is you saving my ass from that psycho robo-bitch." she said. _Plus, I don't think this is a bigger problem than I had with Sam. _

"Yeah, exactly why was she after you? She said you crushed her with a car?" he asked.

"Yeah, long story." she replied.

"I'd like to hear it, over dinner?"

"I'll tell you mine, if you'll tell me yours." she smirked.

"Deal." he smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Ever since the Third Transformers Movie, I always wondered what really happened to Mikaela and Sam, but I chose not to think about it too much when I heard that something happened between Megan Fox and Michael Bay. Apparently they had some kind of falling out, so she was cut from the third movie.

But anyway, this is just my version of what happened to Mikaela afterwards. With her finding a new boyfriend after Sam.

As always, please Read and Review.


	10. Kathy Hoxley

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, The X-Men, Spaced Invaders (1990), or their characters.

Summary: Peter gets a new job in the not-so-normal town of Big Bean, Illinois, where he meets the female sheriff and her unusual friends and allies.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 10  
><strong>Kathy Hoxley<strong>

Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin stepped off the bus and headed over to the Co-Op headquarters. Tall, athletic and with a build that suggested he either worked out or had previously lived on a farm, Peter walked over to the reception desk to start his new life.

"Hello?" he asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yes? Can I help you?" the middle-aged woman replied.

"Yes, I'm here about the job ad." he said as he handed the newspaper he had been carrying to the woman.

The woman behind the counter looked at the ad and nodded.

"Oh, yes. At Old Man Wrenchmuller's Farm. But... he passed away over 10 years ago." the woman said.

"What? But the ad is from this weeks paper." Peter replied.

"Yeah, the county took over the property after he died. Sam Hoxley now manages the farm for the Co-Op. They should have reprinted this a long time ago. His daughter can take you to him." she said as she picked up the phone and dialed the number.

Peter took a seat and waited while the woman came to the office.

A few minutes later, a blond-haired woman in a sheriff's uniform entered the Co-Op office.

"Sheriff. Thanks for coming over." the woman said.

"Not a problem. So where is this guy?" the female sheriff asked.

"Right over there." the woman said to her.

The sheriff looked over and stared at the handsome young man sitting on the bench.

Peter was a little surprised when he saw the woman, wondering why the sheriff was here. She had long blond hair, an athletic figure, blue-gray eyes, and a nice smile.

"Are you the guy who answered the ad for the farm-hand job?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Peter. Peter Rasputin." he said to her.

"Kathy Hoxley, Sheriff of Big Bean." she said, holding out her hand.

Peter shook it.

"I came here looking for work." he said to her.

"Well, good. We need good workers nowadays." she said.

Peter stood up, towering over the woman.

"Oooh. Tall, aren't you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Compared to some people." he smirked.

"Come on, I'll take you to the Wrenchmuller Farm." she said.

"Thank you."

While the pair were driving out to the farm, they got to talking.

"So, your father was the sheriff before you took over?" he asked

"Yeah. I was only a kid when we moved out here from Chicago. That first year, though, was... pretty interesting." she said.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Uh, a group of out-of-towners came here around Halloween and caused a few, accidental, problems. They got the whole town shooting at them for it." she said.

"Wow. What did they do to get the whole town mad at them?"

"Oh, not much. Just... blew up a few things."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah. But, fortunately we were able to correct the problem and get them out of town before anyone died." she said.

The pair arrive at the Wrenchmuller farm, where they see a gigantic machine spraying water over the fields.

"What is that? And who's driving it?" Peter asked.

"That's Vern Pillsbury. He invented that Farmzoid to help irrigate the farms around here."

"He built that thing?"

"Yeah. In less than a day. Or so I'm told."

"What? How is that even possible?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Just then an older man in dirty overalls and a plaid shirt came over to them.

"Kathy." the man said, greeting them.

"Hi, dad." Kathy said, giving the man a hug. "This is Peter. He's here about the ad for the farm hand job." she said to him.

"Oh, good. Do you have experience working on a farm?" Sam Hoxley asked Peter.

"I was raised on my family farm in the former Soviet Union before coming to America." Peter said.

Sam Hoxley looked the man up and down.

"Well, you look like you're in good shape. Vern's just about finished irrigating the field. So we can start whenever you want." Sam said.

"Sounds good." Peter said.

However, when Peter saw what the farm was actually growing, he actually felt more at home than he should have.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, high above the planet, an alien craft was heading directly to the growing farming town.

The reason for it's coming specifically to Big Bean, Illinois was simple: it was being drawn to anything that had a Martian presence on it. And Big Bean had a Martian presence placed upon it, over 25 years ago. During Halloween of 1990.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Down in Big Bean, Illinois, Peter was making great progress with helping to grow the crops. Which he learned were six-foot tall Bean Pods, for which the town was named.

Sam Hoxley was actually impressed that Peter could lift one of the pods by himself. Even if it was only one at a time. And Peter's arrival was just in time. Harvest time for the crops was now and they were short-staffed, even if the impressive crops they were harvesting drew in a lot of attention.

"Good work, Pete. Even when I was younger I couldn't do that." Sam said as he was getting Peter's paperwork in order.

Aside from Vern and Sam, there were only two other workers there, just about everyone else in the town were tending to their own fields and farms. Which made Peter's presence a welcome one.

"How did you get such huge bean pods to grow here?" Peter asked as he helped load the trucks.

"Oh, that's a funny story." Sam said as he rechecked his paper work again. "A group of out-of-towners accidentally poured an unknown chemical mixture onto Mr Wrenchmuller's field. Surprisingly, it made the soil incredibly fertile and nutrient rich. Since then we've been able to grow these really huge bean pods. They've made the town pretty famous. We've been getting orders for them for years. Amazingly, the soil hasn't stopped being so fertile since..."

BOOM!

The group looked up as the loud explosion over their heads.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Up there. It looks like... a meteor?" Peter asked.

"Maybe." Sam gasped. "It looks like it's heading towards the Smith farm."

"Should we... investigate?" Peter wondered.

"My daughter will look into it, but... yeah, we probably should go to help out." Sam said.

"I Will Assist You!" a voice behind them said.

Peter and Sam looked back to see Vern, dressed in a black farmers/mechanics outfit, wearing black goggles and a dew rag on his head. He was putting his hands on his hips in a dramatic pose.

"Uh, thanks Vern." Sam said.

The trio quickly loaded up into the truck, leaving the other two farm hands to watch the crops, and headed towards the crash site.

The craft crash landed in the Smith field, which had originally been a corn field.

Sheriff Hoxley was already there.

"Well, this doesn't look suspicious." Kathy said as her deputy, Brian Hampton, were examining the crash site.

Brian was an African-American man with an athletic build, but was no taller than Kathy herself.

"What is it?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't look like a meteor." Kathy said.

"At least it's not moving." Brian said.

"Don't say stuff like that, Brian!" Kathy said sharply.

"Why not?" he asked.

Suddenly, a truck pulled up to the site.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kathy asked as the trio came over to the hole.

"We saw something crash land in the field and we thought we could help." Sam said.

"How could you help with this? We don't even know what it is." Kathy said.

The group suddenly heard the sound of metal clanking and moving parts coming from the crater.

Suddenly a giant robot-like creature stepped out of the hole it had made. It looked like a giant, black-colored, metallic Scarab Beetle with huge razor-clawed pincers.

"What is that?" Sam asked as the group stepped back.

"It's a Andronian Battle Insectoid!" Vern gasped.

The group looked at him in confusion.

"How do you know that?" Brian asked.

"It's part of my programming." Vern said.

"Programming?" Peter asked.

"Long story." Sam said.

"I was transformed from a human into an android slave by Captain Bipto of the Martian Army. I served my purpose and was granted my freedom. I am far more than I was, so many years ago." Vern explained.

Peter looked at Sam and his daughter, who gestured to the large Russian to not ask any further about it.

The Andronian Battle Insectoid attacked them.

Kathy and Brian pulled their guns and fired at the robot.

"Go for the antenna! That's its vulnerable spot!" Brian shouted.

"No! Go for the internal processor between it's mandibles!" Kathy shouted.

"We have to remove the access panel underneath it to get at it's control circuits!" Vern shouted.

"I'll stall it." Peter said.

"You? What can you do?" Sam asked.

Peter suddenly shifted into his metal-form right in front of Sam.

"What the..." Sam gasped.

"I'll explain this later. And call me Colossus." Peter said to his boss.

Colossus rushed towards the giant beetle robot, grabbing it's large pincers and stopping the robot from getting to the group. The robot shrieked and then pushed against the steel-skinned mutant, pushing him backwards as his feet tore up the ground.

"What the..." Brian gasped.

"We must remove the access panel underneath it's body in order to shut it down completely." Vern said.

"Right. Colossus! Get that thing on it's back!" Sam shouted.

"Colossus?" Kathy asked.

"I'll explain later." her father said.

Colossus grunted as he twisted the metal pincers around and slammed the giant robot on it's back.

"Wow. Impressive." Brian gasped.

Vern jumped up on the belly of the robot as Colossus tried to hold it down and keep it from moving. Vern ripped the access panel off the robot even as it twitched enough to throw him off. Vern jumped back to his feet and grabbed the other side of the large robot to keep it steady.

Kathy and Brian were on the robots belly in an instant, as Sam tossed them a hammer and a crowbar.

"Use these!" Sam shouted.

"Right!" Kathy shouted as she and Brain caught the tools and started mashing the exposed circuits.

The robot screeched as it violently shook the group off.

Brian landed hard on the ground as he looked over and saw a circular piece of metal lying next to him. He gripped the circular piece of metal and hurled it at the robot, striking it's leg and knocking it off balance. It crashed headfirst into the ground.

"Never mess with a Frisbee champion!" Brain said with a smile.

The robot struggled to get back onto its feet, then lunged towards Kathy.

"KATHY!" Sam shouted.

Colossus quickly jumped towards the large robot, gripping it around its head with his bare metallic hands before picking it up and arching backwards, and slamming the robot, head-first, into the ground.

The robot stopped moving,

"Wow." Brian said.

"That was impressive." Vern said.

"Really was." Sam said.

"You saved my life." Kathy said to Colossus as he shifted back into his human form.

"You're welcome." Peter said.

"But how did you... where did you get these powers?" Kathy asked.

"I was born with them." he said. "And where did you learn to fight alien robots?"

"That's a long story too." Kathy said with a smile.

"Hope this doesn't cause you to quit any time soon." Sam said to Peter.

"Oh, I think I'll be right at home here." Peter said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Some people might think it strange to add Kathy Hoxley to this kind of thing, but I did say that these were my choices. And 'Spaced Invaders' was one of my favorite movies when I was younger.

Kathy was 10 years old when the Martians came to Big Bean, Illinois in 1990. Now 35 years old, she is the Sheriff of Big Bean after her father.

There isn't too much interaction between Kathy and Peter, but this is mostly a meet-and-greet chapter.

And as I said, 'Spaced Invaders' was one of my favorite movies, so I wanted to write up a chapter or something for that movie. Also, writing up this chapter is another of my 'I want to write up another story no one has written before' attempts.


	11. Gaila Gazera

_**HEARTS OF STEEL**_  
>by Gunman<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Colossus, X-Men, Star Trek (2009), or their characters.

Summary: Colossus rescues Galia from the destruction of The Farragut.

Inspired by 'Caught In The Web' by FrivolousThoughts, and 'Everyone Loves Spidey' by Maximus-Reborn.

I'm not sure that 'Gazera' is Gaila's last name, but I thought it was a good addition.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 11  
><strong>Gaila Gazera<strong>

_The Farragut_ continued to be bombarded by the missiles from the massive Romulan ship.

At her station, the lone red-haired Orion woman named Gaila, wearing a red dress that was a little shorter than normal, was jostled and then tossed out of her seat.

_"This is the captain speaking! Abandon Ship! Repeat: Abandon Ship! All crews report to their designated emergency shuttles!"_ the captain shouted over the intercom.

Gaila scrambled to her feet, wincing as she felt a pain in her ankle.

"Oh, great! I twisted it!" she gasped.

Chaos quickly ensued.

Lights were flashing, alarms were blaring, damaged circuits and wires were sparking, several holes had been blown in the hull of their ship and were sucking people into space itself, and all around her crew men and women were running towards the evacuation shuttles. Most of them were ignoring her in favor of their own lives.

_I'm not going to make it._ She thought. "AHH!" she cried out as someone running knocked her down.

For several loud seconds she laid on the floor of the ship. Helpless and injured as everyone around her ran to get to the emergency shuttles.

Suddenly, she felt her body lift off the ground, a pair of strong arms carrying her down the hallways. She looked up and saw that the person carrying her was a tall and muscular man in a red shirt and black pants. He had short dark-brown hair and blue eyes.

Her first thought, naturally, was that he was incredibly cute.

She also had to admit that it was noble of him to rescue her, as she was sure she didn't know who he was.

She knew she had never slept with him.

The large red shirt eventually reached a shuttle, where five other people were waiting for him.

"Strap in, Pete! We're ready to go!" the young man at the helm shouted.

Gaila looked around and noticed that there was one woman with pink streaks in her black hair and green eyes, amongst the other men. She was wearing a blue dress, suggesting she was on the medical staff.

The first was a man with long black hair and dark rings around his eyes. The second was a dark-skinned man with dread locks and holding a large gun in his lap. The third was a man with short dark hair with a burn scar on the left side of his face. The fourth man who was sitting at the helm had short dark blond hair and his face was covered by a neatly trimmed beard. Aside from that, the pilot was wearing a yellow shirt, while the others were wearing red shirts.

The last was the large man who had saved her life. Gaila was right next to him as the shuttle closed its doors and took off from the exploding ship.

The shuttle was suddenly rocked by the explosion, and started spinning wildly.

"Bobby! What's wrong?" woman in the blue dress shouted.

"The shuttle's sustained damage from the ship breaking up! Engines are out! Life support still functioning though!" Bobby shouted.

"What are we going to do?" the woman asked.

"Right now. Nothing. We can't retreat, and calling for help would be a bad idea. That Romulan ship is still out there. It tore _The Farragut_ apart like tissue paper. I don't want to know what it'll do to us if it finds us."

"So we just sit out here and hope someone comes and finds us?" the dark-skinned man with the dreadlocks asked.

"Looks like. At least the Romulans aren't firing at us." Bobby said.

"Why would they? We're obviously not a threat to them." the crewman with the fire scar said.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of this soon." the large man who had saved Gaila said.

"How can you be so sure?" Gaila asked.

"I can't. I just have hope." he said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The shuttle continued to drift through the debris field even as the last Starfleet ship dropped out of warp.

The crew of the shuttle was then shocked to find out that their communications had also been damaged, and that they were missed by _The Enterprise_ when it passed over them.

"Why aren't they coming to help us?" Blink asked.

"Because they're most likely engaged with that Romulan ship." Bobby said.

"So what do we do now? The engines are damaged, and the communications are all but shot." Sunspot said.

While the group was debating their situation, Gaila was quick to realize that this group was different than the ones she had encountered back at the Academy. She didn't know any of them, but they didn't seem any older than herself.

Eventually, she learned just how different and unique they were. Mostly because of the nick-names they used on each other.

Clarice Ferguson was the other woman on the shuttle, and she was a medical officer. Her nick-name was Blink.

Roberto Da Costa, the red shirt with the burn scars, was the engineer of the group, and his nick-name was Sunspot.

Bobby Drake the pilot of the group, was also skilled at navigation. His nick-name was Iceman.

James Proudstar, the red shirt officer with the long hair, was part of the ships security. His nick-name was Warpath. Gaila had seen the trench knives he had tucked behind his back.

Lucas Bishop, the dark-skinned man with the dreadlocks and large gun, was part of ship security as well, hence his red shirt. Most people just called him Bishop.

The last man, the one who had saved her, was named Piotr Rasputin, his nick-name was Colossus.

Gaila wondered if he was called that because he was larger than the others.

"Blink, can you get us onto _The Enterprise_ before it leaves orbit?" Bobby asked.

"It's too far away. My portals can't reach that far." Blink said.

"Portals?" Gaila wondered.

"We need to move the shuttle closer to the ship." Bishop said.

"How?" Warpath asked.

"I can get out and push." Sunspot said.

The group looked at him for a few seconds, while Gaila wondered why no one was laughing at his odd suggestion.

"Okay. Let's do it." Bobby said.

_What? They're serious?_ Gaila thought to herself.

"You won't have but a half-minute, even in your plasma form." Warpath said.

"I know. So I'd better be quick." Sunspot said as he put on his space suit.

Once he was suited up, Sunspot stepped into the airlock and then jettisoned himself outside. Gaila was surprised to see that Piotr was also going with him.

"Alright, Roberto. Get ready to push." Bobby said into the communicator.

_"Just tell me in which direction."_ Sunspot said from outside the shuttle.

"Angle 62 degrees starboard and then straight through." Bobby said.

_"Through the debris field?"_ he asked.

"That's why Colossus is there with you." Bobby said.

Gaila suddenly felt the shuttle moving towards _The Enterprise._ Looking out the window, she saw the Piotr was on the nose of the shuttle, and was actually knocking large pieces of debris away from them with his fists.

Within less than a minute the shuttle was close enough to the starship that Blink sprang into action. Throwing her hands forward she somehow opened up a hole in space, the other side of this hole looking like the inside of _The Enterprise_ itself.

"Let's go!" Bobby shouted as he jumped through the portal. Bishop, Warpath, who helped Gaila through the portal, and Blink was the last one through.

The portal closed, only for Blink to open up another portal, this time allowing Gaila and the others to see outside into space itself. She gasped when she saw the much larger Piotr carrying an unconscious human form, minus a space suit, in his arms, as he jumped towards the portal. He passed through it with ease and landed hard on the ground, right before the portal closed.

Gaila gasped as she saw that the unconscious human form was Roberto. But what had happened to his suit?

"Blink! Is he going to be alright?" Bobby asked.

"He's not breathing!" she said to him.

"Here! Let me." Warpath said as he stepped forward and placed his hand on Roberto's chest. He then raised his hand up and hit Roberto's stomach, hard.

"OOOMP!" Roberto cried out in pain.

"He's alive." Bishop smiled.

"Yeah. Instead of suffocation, I've got a broke rib." Roberto coughed.

"Sorry, Sunspot." Warpath said.

"Yeah... whatever." Sunspot laughed as Blink and Warpath helped him up.

Gaila looked around and noticed that while they were on _The Enterprise_, it looked like it had seen better days.

"We need to check in with the captain." Bobby said.

"Right." Piotr said as he removed his helmet.

Gaila gasped when she saw that his face was now pure metal.

"What... what happened to you?" she asked him.

"Oh. This? It's my power."

"Power?" she asked.

"I can change my body into living steel. Makes me invulnerable, and makes me stronger." he explained.

"How much stronger?" she asked.

"Well..."

CRACK!

"Look out!" Bobby shouted as a large I-Beam sudden cracked loose from the ceiling and fell towards them. Specifically Gaila and Piotr.

Colossus moved quickly and held his arms up, catching the large beam with both hands and holding it over himself and Gaila.

The green-skinned woman just gasped as she saw exactly what he had meant by 'stronger'. That beam had to weigh at least a couple of tons.

Colossus set the beam down easy and turned back to Gaila.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"That's the third time you saved my life." she said.

"Third time?" he asked, confused.

"First on _The Farragut_, then when you cleared the debris field so that we could reach _The Enterprise_, and just now when you caught that beam. I think I'm in love!" she gushed as she smiled at him.

"Uh..." Piotr stuttered as his friends just laughed a little. "How about we date first?" he offered.

"Oh? A gentleman. I'm up for that too." she said with a smile, but clearly planning something for later on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

And here's another chapter with another pairing. This time, featuring the green-skinned woman from Star Trek (2009) that Jim Kirk was making out with before Uhura walked in on them.

This was mostly me wanting to do a Star Trek chapter with another underused character. Hope everyone likes this.

And I also included the other members of the X-Men team.

I probably should have given them more backstory and interactions, but given the situation, I thought this was enough.

Hopefully, I'll do more later on.

Please read and review.


End file.
